


Love the way you lie.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Brazil, Epic Bromance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bernard is in love with David, but David keeps calling him his ''little brother''<br/>He hates that. </p><p>But then he gets sick during a meet up with the National team and it shows another side of David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well shit.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a request story for my friend from Tumblr.  
> I have to say this isn't my best work at all, but I have no more time to write more of this today. 
> 
> I still hope you guys like it anyway.
> 
> Maxwell is in here because I love him so much, he is such a mother goose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernard is having trouble talking about his feelings for David.  
> So he talks to Maxwell who is a better listener then most.

_Brazil, may 2014_.

Bernard was wheezing loudly and took another sip of his glass of water.  
He had been feeling sick for a couple of days now and it was only getting worse.

They were at a team hotel in Curitiba, getting ready for the world cup, and here Bernard was, feeling miserable.

This should have been the best time of his life, being selected for the Brazilian National team, playing a world cup in his own country-but somehow he was feeling so damned weird.

He blamed David though.  
He _always_ blamed David for everything.

That stupid, giant curly haired idiot.  
From the first moment Bernard saw him, he had been head over heels in love with the crazy and outgoing Brazilian.

There was just something about him, he was such a sweet guy, a true friend and people would follow him to the edge of the world, just because they _wanted_ to.  
David had such a strange power over him.

And poor Bernard was being pulled into that ever since they had met.  
Not that David knew that, or even acknowledged him in any other way then telling everybody that he was his ''little brother,''

David had taken him under his wing ever since they met and that had its cons and pros.

The pro was spending a lot of time with David, being cuddled, having fun, hell David even read him fucking _goodnight stories_ ( although Bernard wasn't sure if he liked that or thought it was extremely degrading ) and shared a room with him, tugging him into bed every night, kissing his forehead gently.

The con was that being so close to David was _so_ hard for him.  
It tore him apart, being that close and yet so far away.

His feelings were not unknown to the group of players around him.  
About a year ago Maxwell had taken him aside and asked him, point blank, how long he had been in love with David.

Bernard had been completely stunned by Maxwell's observational skills and had stared at his friend for like ten minutes with his jaw sinking to the floor.

''Why would you say that?'' he had asked and Maxwell had smiled fondly.

''Because I know that _look_ on your face, I've been in love with my best friend forever too and he will never know,'' Maxwell said, tugging his long brown hair behind his ear calmly.  
''But-I thought Zlatan was your best friend-'' Bernard choked out and Maxwell nodded.

 _''He is,''_  
''Oh, so you-wait really? You love _Zlatan?!''_ Bernard asked, a horrid look on his face.

''Yes, why does that shock you so much?'' Maxwell asked, calmly.  
Maxwell was always calm and dependable, it was one of his best qualities, he was always such a nice guy and a rock for everyone around him.

''Because he is such a-'' Bernard paused, because he wanted to say: _he is such an arrogant shit._  
But he figured that Maxwell probably won't like that answer so much.

''He just doesn't seem to be right for you, being well- _Zlatan_ and all that, and you being-well you,'' Bernard said, clumsily and Maxwell grinned.

''Oh you wrapped that up nice didn't you.  
There is so much more to Zlatan then you and the rest of the world will ever know, and I do love him.

I can't help it, and I wish I didn't but I do.  
We can't _choose_ who we love peanut.

You of all people should know that,'' Maxwell said, and he wrapped an arm around Bernard's shoulder.

''I guess you're right,'' Bernard shrugged, his head still full of this shocking intel.  
''So what are you going to do about David?'' Maxwell asked and Bernard cringed.

''Nothing, what can I do?  
He sees me as his fucking little brother. He even tugs me in at night, reads me stories-like I'm some sodding two-year old.

David doesn't feel that way about me Max.  
He never did and never will.

So I can't do anything, I just accept my fate and move on,''

''I'm not sure he doesn't like you peanut.  
He looks conflicted to me, and I have a feeling that he _does_ like you.

He is just a complicated guy you know, he and Sara have been on and off for years, and under that funny face is such a different side of him.  
If you really want him, then I think you shouldn't give up yet.

There may be hope for you two yet,'' Maxwell said and he kissed Bernard's cheek and left the room.

Leaving Bernard behind with a ton of questions building up in his head.  
But also a sparkle of hope.

Could he be right?  
Was there a chance that David loved him too?

He felt so sorry for Maxwell, to be cursed to love someone who he could never have for the rest of his life.  
He really hoped he wouldn't end up like that.

There was a knock on his door.  
 _''Hey let me in!''_ Bernard sighed when he heard Thiago's voice.

''I feel sick Silva, just leave me be for a minute okay!'' Bernard snapped and he heard Silva mumble something to Marcelo from the other side of the door.  
''We know that, but we wanna talk to you!'' Marcelo chipped in and Bernard heard the smile in his voice.

''Go away!'' Bernard shouted back, feeling grumpy as fuck.  
''If you don't let us in, we just get David to open the door, he has a key,'' Thiago said, sounding harsh now.

Shit, of course David had a key-card.  
They were roomies like always.

Bernard chewed on his lower lip for a second and then finally sighed and curled the blanket up over his body and waddled to the door.  
He opened it and saw two grinning faces bursting trough his door.

''What?!'' he groaned when his friends ran into the door and jumped on his bed.  
 _''Jezus dude, cheer up!''_ Marcelo grinned.

''I'm sick Marc!  
What the fuck do you expect of me?

To be fucking joking around?''

''No we expected David to be here, feeding you some cough sirup or something like that,'' Thiago said and he tugged Marcelo on his lap, mimicking David feeding Bernard some sirup in a spoon.  
''Like this,'' he smirked and Bernard blushed and trough a pillow at their stupid faces.

 **''Get the fuck out of my room you idiots!!''** Bernard shouted and Thiago's face went serious.  
''Wow you really do get grumpy when your sick don't you?''

''Just leave me alone-please,'' Bernard said, tears stinging in his eyes.  
Thiago got up, and tugged Bernard on the bed next to him and Marcelo, wiggling him in between them, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

''Hey I'm sorry okay, we'll leave if you want us to.  
But you really don't look okay peanut.

Do you need the doctor?'' Thiago asked, frowning concerned.

''No I'm fine, can you please just leave.  
Is Maxwell around?'' he asked and Thiago nodded.

''Yeah in the room next to you, why you want me to get him?'' he offered and Bernard nodded, shivering a bit from his fever.  
''Why do you always wanna cry on Maxi's shoulder but never on ours?'' Marcelo pouted, a mischievous smile on his face.

''Because he is calm Marc something you can't ever be, and he listens to me.  
And I trust him with my life, hell we all do,'' Bernard said and Marcelo couldn't argue with that.

''Okay we'll get him, get well soon peanut,'' Thiago said and he pressed a kiss on the top of Bernard's head, and dragged Marcelo, by his hand, out of his room.  
Bernard kinda hated his _''peanut''_ nickname, the only ones who could say it to him were Maxwell and David.

After a minute there was a soft knock on his door.  
''Hey its me,'' Maxwell's calm voice came from the other side of the door and Bernard instantly felt better.

He got up, shivered to the door and opened it.  
''Hi Max,'' he said and Maxwell had a cup of tea in his hands.

''Hey peanut, brought you some tea, jeez you look like hell,'' Maxwell said and Bernard shot him a watery smile.  
''Thanks a lot,'' he said sarcastically, but he was grateful for the tea.

''So where is David? I would have expected him to be the one to take care of you while you were sick instead of me,'' Maxwell asked, straight to the point like always.  
''I don't know, I think he was by the pool or something with Dani,''

''You want me to get him for you?'' Maxwell offered but Bernard shook his head.  
''Nah its okay,''

''I'm sure he will want to know about if you are okay or not.  
Let me text him,'' Maxwell said and Bernard wanted to protest but when he was feeling like shit, it was David who he needed around him.

''Okay,'' he shrugged, taking a sip of his hot tea, tasting the ginger in it.  
''Its good Max, thanks,'' he smiled and Maxwell tugged him closer to his chest, his fingers flying over his iPhone screen rapidly.

''You're welcome, here just stay like that for a while,'' Maxwell suggested and Bernard nodded and allowed Maxwell to wrap his arm around him and he placed his head against his shoulder, closing his eyes.

He was asleep in a second.  
The sound of a door being opened woke him up.

He opened his eyes, lazily and felt Maxwell's arm still around his body.  
David was standing in the door opening and he looked worried as hell.

He bursted into the room, almost running toward his friends and sat down next to Bernard.  
David slipped his arm around his shoulder and tugged him agains his own body, removing him gently from Maxwell's grip.

Who simply nodded at them and left the room with a hint of a smile on his face.  
''Oh peanut, why didn't you call me?'' David asked, his voice a tad accusing.

''You were busy-and I can take care of myself,'' Bernard said, but it wasn't convincing.  
''Obviously not if you needed Maxwell to take care of you!'' David countered and Bernard grinned.

''Come on, we all love it when Maxwell takes care of us.  
He is like _mother goose_ for gods sake! We all love him to death!'' Bernard smirked and David had no arguments against that fact.

''You still should have called me!'' David moped and Bernard took his hand and squeezed it tight.  
''I can't you silly _geezer,''_ he admitted with a blush and David frowned.

''Why not? I will always take care of you- you know that.  
You're my baby-''

Bernard groaned and covered David's lips with his hand.

''Don't you dare say it!!  
I'm not your fucking little brother!!

And I don't ever wanna be that!'' he shouted and David looked at him with shock on his face.

''Why not?'' he blurted out and Bernard cupped his cheek.

''Because I'm in love with you- you daft idiot!'' he snapped and it wasn't until the shock had registered on David's face, that he realized what he had actually said out loud.

 _Oh fuck, I didn't just say that. Did I?_  
Oh man.

''Are you serious?'' David asked, his eyes huge and his jaw dangling around somewhere near the floor.

''I wish I wasn't but yes I am,'' Bernard admitted, realizing that the damage was done.  
There was no way back now.

''I know that you don't love me, not like that, but I can't help feeling like this,'' he sighed and he saw tears welling up in David's eyes.  
''But I do love you,'' he stammered and Bernard's eyes went as big as saucers.

''What?!''

''I do, I just called you my little brother because I didn't want the media to get suspicious you know.  
Of course I love you.

I've loved you since the first day.

I was just so conflicted about everything you know, but yes I do wanna be with you, if you still want me,'' David said with a blush and Bernard cupped David's cheek and stroked his fingers trough his curls.

''You really mean that? Cause this will get complicated and all that,''  
''I know, but I don't care, I can't stand being away form you anymore,'' David said and he kissed Bernard's cheek.

He pressed his forehead against Bernard's and leaned into his lips, but Bernard pulled away.  
''What?'' David asked, looking a tad hurt.

''I don't wanna get you sick too,''  
''I don't care, just fucking kiss me,''

''No I'm not going to be the one that makes you sick, we can kiss later when I'm all better,'' Bernard said and suddenly a huge grin spread over his face.  
''What is it?'' David asked, tugging him down on the bed, placing Bernard's head on his chest, wrapping him as tight in his arms as he could.

 _''I can't believe that mother goose was right again,''_ Bernard grinned and he pressed a kiss to David's forehead before falling asleep.

When he woke up, David was still lying next to him, his arms around him tight.

Secure, safe.  
Like home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a note!


	2. We are who we are.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Brazil's victory over Chile, Bernard finds himself a little more bold then usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait you guys!!  
> But I experience internet problems still and I was busy these last few days. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my friend Maria from Tumblr, she gave me the idea to go on with this story.  
> This is for you darling!! <3  
> Hope you guys like it.

_Brazil, june 28th 2014_.

Sitting on a bench is the hardest job in the world for any football player.  
There is nothing worse then to have to sit there, biting your nails off and not being able to do anything about your teams faith.

Bernard is one of those people that gets really anxious and chatty whenever he sits on the bench.

He moves around _all_ the time, annoys his neighbors ( which is usually Maxwell, who is- _thank god_ \- the world most patient man ) relentlessly and he bitches about everything.

Today is no different.  
Brazil is playing Chile and they are having an extremely hard time with it.

Chile is being very bold and Brazil misses chances all the time.  
The last few weeks had been a bit awkward for Bernard.

He had confessed his love for David, who-in all his shock- had returned that love.  
But he had been sick for a long time, and was still refusing to kiss David until he was completely cured.

Which he was, he was feeling better for a couple days now, but he still acted like he was sick around David.  
Simply because he was just _terrified_ to kiss him.

What if he screwed it up?  
 _What if he was bad at it?_

He had never kissed a guy before and David meant the world to him, so he wanted to do this right.

He had talked about it with Maxwell who had been very understanding and friendly and had told him to stop worrying about it and just dive into it.  
But Bernard was still scared, he just needed to do this right.

Maxwell was playing on his phone next to him and Bernard peeked over to his left side to check the line he wrote.  
 _Too bad you already left asshole, we didn't even catch up anymore.._.

''Is that to Zlatan?'' he asks and Maxwell blushes and puts his phone down.  
''Its not very polite to read someone's texts _peanut!''_ Maxwell says calmly but his face is stern and a tad annoyed.

''I'm sorry, I was just anxious I guess,'' Bernard offers, knowing that is not an excuse.  
''But yes its to Zlatan,'' Maxwell says, his voice a bit more gentle and a sparkle in his honey colored eyes.

''Did you see him when he was here?'' Bernard asks and Maxwell nods slowly.

''Yes once, he visited us when we were in Rio.  
It was great, we had dinner and went for a walk over the beach,'' Maxwell smiles and Bernard looks at him, the questions _burning_ on his lips.

''Did you tell him?'' he asks bluntly.  
''Tell him what?'' Maxwell asks absent minded and he watches Marcelo kick a ball to Thiago with a grin.

''That you love him,''  
Maxwell huffs annoyed.

''No of course not, _how can I?_  
Zlatan is not into men Bernard, that I know,'' he sighs and he takes a sip of his water bottle.

''How can you know that if you never asked him?''

''I _know_ him, remember?

I've known him for over thirteen years.

Zlatan is not gay, he loves me a lot, I'm his oldest and best friend but we will _never_ be more than that,'' Maxwell says and he raises his thumb to Oscar who made a nice move and looked totally proud at the bench.

''Not everyone gets a happy ending like you and David peanut,''  
''I know that, but-''

''Please, I don't wanna talk about this anymore okay.  
But to be honest: _I resent you a bit for not making a move on David_.

I really do.

You _know_ he loves you, and that you can have everything you want, and yet you hold back out of fear.  
Just grow a pair, go to him and kiss him for gods sake!

You are already holding hands in public so how bad can a kiss be?'' Maxwell snorts and Bernard looks at him for a second, his jaw half to the floor.

''Wow you get really grumpy when you miss Zlatan don't you?'' Bernard jokes and Maxwell huffs.

''Sorry, I guess you're right.  
I'm just bummed I only saw him one time you know. I miss him a lot,''

Bernard takes his hand and squeezes it tight.

''I'm sorry for that Max, if anyone deserves it to be happy its you.  
You're the best person I know,''

''Thanks _peanut,''_ Maxwell says and he wraps his arm around his friend tight.  
''Shit I think we're going into extra time,'' Bernard sighs and Maxwell nods.

''Yup we are, this is fucked up.  
We need to win this!!'' he groans and Bernard raises his eyebrows a bit.

Maxwell usually never swore.  
The extra time was a drag to watch and Bernard knew instinctively that it would turn into penalties.

The final whistle blew and he walked to his friends on the pitch to support whoever needed it.  
He hugged David tight and whispered in his ear that if he scored his penalty, that he would kiss him tonight in their room.

David grinned and said that he liked that promise.  
And he did score his own penalty, like he always did.

David was an amazing penalty taker.  
They won the penalties and the whole stadium went crazy.

Some of his friends were crying, others were hugging or screaming.  
Marcelo and Thiago were hugging so tight and Bernard saw both of them sobbing.

When he finally found David, his curly haired friend hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
''WE DID IT!!! WE WON!!!!'' David screamed in his ear and Bernard was sure that he would be deaf tomorrow.

''I know I'm so proud of you! You were amazing!!'' Bernard smiles and David grins.

''I know, come on lets go to the dressing room, we are going to party!'' David chirps and they run off to the dressing rooms where the music is already blaring out of the speakers and there are dancing players everywhere and bottles of Champagne spread over the ground.

Dani is dancing with Neymar who is showing off his nice moves like a pro and Bernard grins.  
David joins them and the champagne flows freely.

It doesn't take long before David is drunk as hell.  
He doesn't take his liquor very well.

Bernard gets tired of dancing and sits down next to Maxwell who is still texting with Zlatan.  
''What is it Max?'' he asks when he sees Maxwell's worried face.

''Oh nothing, just that Zlatan is pissed of at Scolari for not playing me yet and he is going to call him later on, to urge him to put me in the field the next game,''  
 _''Are you serious?''_ Bernard asks with a huge smirk on his face.

''Yes why?''  
''Well it sounds to me like he _loves_ you after all,''

''He is just a good friend Bernard, who wants to see me play since its my last tournament,'' Maxwell shrugs, but his cheeks are reddish.  
''Uhu,'' Bernard scoffs, his face sarcastic.

''I'm going to give you the same advice as you gave me a few weeks ago: just go for it!  
Just tell him how you feel, you might be wrong about him after all.

I know _I_ was!'' Bernard says wisely and Maxwell smiles.

''I think you are very young my friend. Its good and legit advice but its not the same situation.  
Even if Zlatan would love me in that way, he would never admit to it.

He has a _huge_ image to nurture you know,'' Maxwell sighs but Bernard isn't ready to give in yet.

''A very wise man and a great friend of mine once told me that we can't choose who we fall in love with,'' Bernard says referring to Maxwell's words and Maxwell tugs him in closer to his chest and he cups his cheek and strokes his index finger over it gentle.

''You're a great kid you know, and you will be fine.  
You two are going to have everything I will never have, and you know what? I want you to take it.

Be happy peanut, there is already too much sorrow and shit in the world.  
If you can get the opportunity to be happy and content, take it.

There is not an unlimited supply of love in this world,'' Maxwell says and Bernard nods.

''I know, but you also deserve it Max.  
It makes me so incredibly sad to see you like this.

Don't you deserve a happy ending too?'' Bernard asks and before Maxwell can answer Marcelo drops by to hand them two more glasses of Champagne.

 _ **''Drink up bitches!! Party time!!**_  
Whats up with the long faces?'' he asks confused and Thiago swirls his arm around Marcelo's shoulder and Bernard knows he is listening.

''Nothing Marc, just let us be for a sec okay,'' Maxwell says and Thiago frowns.

 _''What is it? Tell us!''_ he demands and Maxwell grins to Bernard.

''Pretty pushy for a captain isn't he?  
Do you believe I have to listen to _that_  crap at PSG too?'' he smirks and Thiago nudges him in his side.

''Whatever, just tell me if you are okay?''

''We're fine Silva, _promise._  
Just let us be for a while-please...'' Maxwell begs and Thiago nods slowly and drags Marcelo away from the players by his waist.

''But you didn't answer my question,'' Bernard notices when Maxwell is silent for a few moments, sipping his Champagne with big tugs.  
''What question?''

''The one where I asked if you didn't deserve your happy ending too?''

''Like I said peanut: _you are very young._  
The world doesn't work like this.

People don't just get what they deserve, they get what they get.

Its not about fair, or whats right.  
 _It just is what is is._ Excuse me,'' he says when his phone rings and Bernard can see Zlatan's name on the screen before Maxwell answers it.

He walks off to a more private place and Bernard sighs heavily.  
When he finally gets back to his room, David is already inside.

''Hey,'' he smiles and David looks up from his covers and grins.  
''Hey amor, was wondering what kept you so long,''

David is already lying under his covers with his face buried in his pillow and Bernard sees a small trail of drool on his pillow and he grins.  
David _always_ drooled a lot, specially cause he was always sleeping on his stomach.

Bernard strips down to his boxers and slides into bed with David, who quickly shoves a tic tac in his mouth.  
He spoons up behind Bernard and kisses his cheek.

''You did great so great today amor, I'm so proud of you,'' Bernard says with a cheeky grin and he feels David smile in his neck.  
The long fingers slide over his stomach and Bernard shivers a bit.

''Thank you, it was such a horrible match though, we need to do better next time,''  
''Yeah we really do,'' Bernard agrees and he turns around in David's arms and kisses his forehead gentle.

''What's wrong?'' David asks and he peers into his eyes worrying.  
''Nothing, why?''

''Don't you dare _lie_ to me! I can see it in your eyes!  
Something is up, what is it? You look sad,'' David deadpans and Bernard sighs a bit, cursing his lovers sharp instincts.

''Its just Maxwell, he is so sad lately.  
I just worry over him,'' he admits, not wanting to tell David any more about Maxwell's feelings for Zlatan.

''Why is he sad?'' David asks and he strokes his fingers trough Bernard's hair.  
''I can't tell you,''

''Oh come on, _this is me!_ I won't tell anyone else- you know I'm an excellent secret keeper!''

''That may be so but this is _Maxwell's heart,_ and he is one of my best friends.  
I can't betray him by telling you his the secrets of his heart if he hasn't told you himself,'' Bernard says stubbornly and David rolls his eyes.

''All right fine! Keep your secrets then.  
I bet its about Zlatan though,'' David says, peering into Bernard's stunned eyes, reading the answer in it.

 _''Oh god it is!!_  
Of course its about Zlatan!! He is all he ever talks about!!'' David bellows and Bernard covers his lips with his hand.

 _''Shut up! We have neighbors you know! And very thin walls!''_  
''Jeez is he really in love with him?'' David asks, pity written all over his face.

''Yes he is, but you can't tell anyone okay!!''  
''I won't, relax love!

Aw poor Maxi, being in love with that piece of work,'' David sighs, only to remember that he would be teammates with that piece of work in weeks.

''He loves him, its as simple as that,'' Bernard shrugs and David nods.  
''Yeah poor bastard, is that why he has been so sad? Does he miss him?''

''He does, he saw him once in Rio but Zlatan is gone now.  
Gone to the US for holidays. They are not together by the way.

Zlatan doesn't know that Maxwell loves him,'' Bernard says and he ruffles his hand trough David's damp curls.

''You really shouldn't go to bed with your hair wet, you might get a cold,'' he says, realizing he sounds like an overprotective mom.

''Aw aren't you cute, you hang around Max too much.  
Turning into mother goose yourself.

But I think Zlatan does know, I mean I also knew that you loved me didn't I?'' David teases and he entwines his fingers with Bernard's and places their hands on his warm chest.

''You could be right, but it doesn't matter love, its not any of our business anyway.

Maxwell and Zlatan are going to be your teammates next year and you need to keep your mouth shut okay, promise me that-please...'' Bernard begs and David leans in and kisses his cheek.

''Of course I promise, they won't hear it from me, don't worry,'' David soothes and Bernard puts his head on David's chest and presses a small kiss to his pale skin.

 _''I love you,''_ he says and a tear escapes his eye.

 _''I love you too amor,''_ David smiles with a blush and Bernard musters all his courage and lifts his head up and presses his forehead against David's, cupping his face with his hands.

Then he closes the distance between them and brushes his lips over David's.  
And it feels so good, he feels like he can't even breathe anymore.

His breath catches and the warm lips on his tremble a bit and kiss him back eagerly.  
Why had they waited this long?

It showed Bernard once again that no good came from being afraid of something.  
Fear was almost always irrelevant and useless.

David deepened the kiss slowly, wrapping his arms tighter around Bernard's wait, stroking his back lovingly.  
Bernard parted David's lips carefully and slid his tongue inside of his lovers willing mouth.

He felt David groan and he whimpers from the feelings that are shooting trough his body.  
It feels like nothing has ever felt like before, like the world finally made sense to him.

He was happy, truly blissfully, disgustingly happy.  
In a way he never thought he would be.

 _With the man he loved._  
Bernard was the luckiest guy in the world.

When he broke the kiss, he pressed a kiss to David's forehead and his nose and he hugged him as tight as he could.  
Hiding his small body away in David's safe embrace.

''That was perfect love,'' David smiles and Bernard grins.  
''Yes it was, you are everything to me,'' he says and he kisses David's chest.

''Likewise amor, now lets go to sleep, it has been a long day,''  
''Good night my love,'' Bernard says and he kisses David one more time, tasting his lips, knowing that tomorrow morning they will spend the entire day kissing.

''Good night peanut,'' David smiles and he spoons behind Bernard and tugs him aways in his arms.

Bernard doesn't sleep all night.  
He can't get Maxwell's defeated eyes out of his head.

_He just hopes that someday, Maxwell will have his happy ending too._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a note guys! <3


End file.
